


So Why Don't We Go (Somewhere Only We Know)

by LadyNoir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Quill, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Consequences, Female Tony Stark, Gamora is a Good Bro, Justice Is Served, No matter which Gender Tony is a BAMF, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Sokovia Accords, Space Boyfriend, Starkquill - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony goes to therapy, Tony heals, Tony-centric, What-If, When the world tells you to move You move Steve, or they will move you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: Natasha's life can be divided in two, at first she thought her life was divided in: Pre Afghanistan and Post Afghanistan, after an eye-opening situation she realizes that the real change started in a cold Siberian bunker.You know her past, this is her future, Natasha Stark after she was left to die in Siberia.





	So Why Don't We Go (Somewhere Only We Know)

Siberia is cold when she lands, but she brushes it off, she's here to help to Steve. She knows that Zemo plans to unleash the other soldiers and Steve, Steve is alone with just Barnes to help him. Natasha walks in cautiously, Friday helping her scan everything in her way.

 

The cold somehow reminds her of Rhodey, her poor Rhodey who was probably never going to run again, he was never going to chase her again for the last bag of Doritos around the house, she closes her eyes pushing the thought away, Rhodey was going to be fine, more than fine, she was Natasha Edith Stark, she was going to make sure of it.

 

It was even colder inside the bunker and Natasha couldn't help but to feel dread creeping up on her, all of her senses where screaming at her to get the hell out of that place. When she finds Steve and Barnes they regard her warily and she does her best to push her own uneasiness out of the way.

 

"Friday says that there is someone else here with us," she says softly and Steve gives her a small smile, she almost feels reassured.

 

"Good" he says, "Let's take it one at a time"

 

That doesn't really reassure her as she had hoped so, she looks at Barnes to find that he's looking at her strangely, not reassuring at all.

 

She walks in between Steve and Barnes, the suit making each of her steps seems like a travesty, the uneasiness is knotting in her stomach, the walk into a dimly lit room that opens up into an even creeper hallway and then a small lab, she notices that everything is dead and she suddenly doesn't understand what is going on.

 

"If it helps, they died in their sleep" says a voice to her left and she turns firing and hoping not to have to ask questions later, Zemo laughs at her, at them. "Did you really think that I wanted more of you?" He asks cruelly.

 

"What?" Natasha asks but it is no more than a whisper. Something moves, a metal plate slides and suddenly there is Zemo smiling behind a window, Steve wastes no time and throws his shield at it, Zemo laughs again and Natasha can feel her patience wearing thin.

 

"For fuck's sake, I’m loosing my patience here" she snapped, Zemo's annoying laugh resounded again.

 

"Patience Miss Stark, you shall know soon enough why I called you here" he said and she could practically hear a smile in his voice.

 

And Natasha's blood picks up its pace and she knows that a headache it’s approaching. She nears Steve talking to Zemo in the background and the guy mentions something about Steve's eye color, it makes less sense than everything Zemo's done up until this point until it does, it makes sense then.

 

"You lost someone" says Steve vocalizing her thoughts, her eyes find his, her faceplate being up for a while now, and Steve seems nervous, tense, she doesn't like it one bit.

 

"I lost everything" Zemo snaps loosing his cool composure, Natasha feels confused and as the minutes passes she realizes what is that Zemo wants.

 

* * *

 

The video breaks her, the fact that Steve, no, Rogers knew that Barnes had killed her parents, her mother ends up shattering her broken remains and she lashes out in fury, in pain. She wants Barnes to hurt, the man killed her mother, fury blinds her actions until she ends up on her back with Rogers hovering over her, his shield up to finish her off.

 

She has nightmares of that moment on repeat for months; they all start the same. She and Rogers having a good time with each other, everything is sweet everything is nice, until he has her on her back, his eyes sharpen and somehow he is slamming the shield down on her. But she heals, Starks are made of steel, she puts herself back together, she mentors the Spiderling, adopts Harley and his little sister when their mother passes and somehow builds herself a small family. Natasha Edith Stark ends up with eight children, Vision, Friday, U, Dum-E, Butterfingers, Peter Parker and Harley and Stella Stark; two brothers Harold Hogan and James Rhodes and a sister Virginia Potts.

 

* * *

 

In those months post Siberia she ends up striking a tentative friendship with Hope Van Dyne, Carol Danvers, Laura Barton and Jennifer Walters, those four and Pepper become her sort of support group, with the backing of Rhodey and Happy. She also goes to a shrink, Ms. Palmer, who is kind and doesn't fall asleep when she finally decides to start speaking about her problems. In those months Natasha grows stronger and accepts that it is okay to share the blame with other people ie. Ultron.

 

She of course knows that team asshole is hiding with His Kittiness in Wakanda, knowledge she has had since the breakout at the Raft. She kind of likes T'Challa, he seemed like an okay guy and although he left her in Siberia he had sent an apology letter, a real one anyways and not like the scam that Rogers had sent with the burner phone, His Kittiness had also sent with his card all the confiscated weapons of the rogues as a peace offering, how he had gotten to them was still a mystery, but she had liked the sentiment.

 

Now who she really likes is Princess Shuri, the Wakandan princess proves to be a good sport and enjoys taking coffee with Natasha's self appointed support group, and the fact that she is always complaining about Team Asshole is always welcome, thanks to her they came to know that Romanova had joined the others in Wakanda.

 

Another welcome thing in those months is Friday's and Vision's join effort to imprison Thadeus Ross. It seemed that there was more Jarvis in Vision than what she had thought, as the android was extremely protective of her, especially when petty ex-Secretaries of State were threatening her. Friday was vicious on her own rights and with Pepper's backing the AI had destroyed the Raft and all of the bad memories that came with it.

 

* * *

 

Natasha also worked in developing a new version of Extremis, a new version that was going to help Rhodey regain his walking and it was going to help her regain her complete health. Seeing Rhodey run after months of seeing him confined to bracers or a wheelchair had been a blessing as was seeing her reflection in the mirror looking healthier and younger, Natasha Stark was back to her prime.

 

In the first few months post Siberia Thor and Bruce came back into her life, they had been in space, Asgard had fallen to a powerful goddess and Thor and Bruce had escaped something that Natasha still couldn't comprehend and spoke of a great threat that was coming. That had sent her into a frenzy of suit building, in five days she had tripled the numbers of the iron legion and had built a new type of bomb capable of wiping out a medium sized island, she had called it Kronos, if Thor was right this Thanos dude was a titan and she planned to meet him with one of her own making.

 

The media had ceased to be a pain in her ass when Friday had dropped the videos of Siberia and Johannesburg on the internet, they now hailed her as a tragic hero and wanted the blood of those who had dare hurt her, see Steve and Wanda, mostly. She had come out of it as America's Prodigal Daughter and while her legal team and Pepper where managing the media it kind of bothered her a bit, but she had long since learned to work with what life offered.

 

Team Asshole was still causing trouble in the East as they liked to occasionally go out on "missions" that often ended up in way much more trouble than before, but she had decided to wait up on them until she was certain that she was ready to deal with them, so she left them to their own devices in a controlled settlement that Friday and Vision often regulated, they were being played until she was sure that she could handle them, properly.

 

* * *

 

Seven months post Siberia; Natasha Stark met Star Lord. Their meeting had been memorable and Pepper would remind it with a fond yet exasperated smile. A Spaceship had descended into the grounds that used to be the Avengers Compound and now was Natasha's private airport and Secret Emergency Bunker for Stark Industries and Natasha Stark's Family. It was an underground monstrosity that could house up to ten thousand people up for five months without needed outside resources; adjustments were being made for it to hold for a full year.  

 

The enormous spaceship gets the alarms off and Iron Woman flies out to meet the newcomers, her newest suit sleek black with several red and gold designs to maintain the old sentiment, and she is met with a talking raccoon and a green woman. Then out of the spaceship walk a out a plant, a green and red man, a woman with antlers a blue woman and two men that look human, one of them is, the other is not.

 

The human or half-human identifies himself as Peter Quill, Star Lord and Natasha makes a lewd comment about space that gets the man's attention, he smirks at her and follows up with a line of his own. They become best friends within the week and hook up within the month. And even though Pepper is at first wary of this Quill character she then realizes that he is good for Natasha and they share a love for old music, so its probably meant to be.

 

* * *

 

A year after Siberia, Natasha Stark had a family that loved her, friends that stood by her a boyfriend that was odd yet cute in a strange way, a company that thrived in ways that her father couldn't have imagined, and her life back completely. Natasha Stark was the healthiest she had ever been in her life, both mentally and physically. And she could deal with her problems now, or with that particular problem now.

 

She captured them with the help of the Guardians and the Avengers while the rogues were in a mission in El Congo. Her and Peter's team had managed to take out the Hydra Agents and the Rogues without a hitch or casualties. The UN officials had taken those belonging to Hydra and left her to deal with the Rogues, T'Challa had long since washed his hands off the rogues and had relocated in the outskirts of Wakanda in a house that had once belonged to T'Challa, not that the world needed to know that.

 

* * *

 

She had relocated the rogues to a new prison in Vienna, property of the UN, as she was only there to 'welcome' them to the facilities. She walked into the cell rooms with Peter by her side as he had stubbornly refused to leave her alone to deal with them. As soon as she stepped into view they started throwing insults at her, at least Clint and Scott, while Wanda glared from her cell, Romanova was staring at her like a disappointed parent while Sam was calmly ignoring her presence, Steve was not looking at her but rather at Peter, with a strange look on his face.

 

"Are you done now?" She asked after a few minutes, silencing the rogues, Clint sneered at her.

 

"What Stark, come to gloat?" He asked venomously, she raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"I don't need to" she said "Although I'm happy to inform you that Laura and the kids are extremely well, Coop and Lila have new friends and Nathaniel now walks and babbles, its strangely cute to watch" she told him coldly, that made him back up, she then looked at Sam and glared "And if you care, Rhodey walks again, better yet he runs"

 

They all regarded her coldly and she grinned.

 

"Okay now this is what will happen" she started only to be cut off by Wanda.

 

"We wont sign your Accords" she hissed and Natasha laughed.

 

"My accords? Oh witchy they're not mine, they are the will of 152 countries including dear Sokovia, besides no one would accept your signature now, you are terrorists remember? Johannesburg? Nigeria? Siberia? Moscow? Ring any bells? Your little excursions were not liked by the worldwide community" she said.

 

"We were doing our job we cannot let a government-" Steve started and she cut him off.

 

"For the love of Thor! The United Nations are not a government, they do not answer to any government they are an organization that helps regulate interactions between countries and you were not doing your job, you were breaking the laws of the countries you entered that’s vandalism, so don't think for one moment that you were doing something good Rogers!" She snapped at him, he looked disappointedly at him and once upon a time that look would have swayed her to do his bidding, but not anymore.

 

She cleared her throat "So as I was saying before being rudely interrupted by witchy, your trials will start next week, you will all be assisted by district attorneys if you can't afford one and your cases will be known before the International Court of Justice as your crimes can be catalogued as War Crimes, whatever they decide and whoever vouches for you is none of my concern, I will also be confiscating all of your equipment, including uniforms as they rightfully belong to me"

 

"You cannot keep mine" said Scott cutting her off, she rolled her eyes at him.

 

"Ah yes, Hope's boyfriend, or is it ex now?" She asked with a disinterested air "Well Mr. Lang, Pym Tech will be retrieving their suit too, hopefully for you they won't sue you for misuse of their equipment, now I will gladly tell you that neither Hope or I will hold your actions against Cassie, your lovely girl will be granted a full scholarship to whichever university she wants and will be eligible for either Stark Industries or Pym Tech Internships, so I hope that the relayed information quenches your heart seeing that you possibly wont be seeing her again in this decade or the next" she ended coldly, Scott seemed visibly appeased and distraught at the same time.

 

"Tasha you can't allow for this to happen" Steve said using her nickname, his tone soft, the glared at him as Peter tensed next to her.

 

"Say that again Steven? You don't get to ask favors from me anymore, I tried to tell you, I tried to help you and your team, I financed your search for the man who killed my parents, I loved you Rogers and what did that get me?" She asked pointedly, Steve recoiled at her words "I was left to die in a cold Siberian bunker with a hole in my chest made with a shield that my father built after being betrayed hours before by a woman I considered to be one of my best friends, I went in to help you just hours after my brother was shot out of the sky, I left without knowing if he had made it out of surgery, because I thought that you were in trouble" she was glaring at him and her breathing was a little off.

 

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand that Bucky was in trouble" he tried to argue, upon hearing that name Natasha ended up loosing her composure, she walked up to his cell still glaring at him.

 

"It always comes down to your dear Bucky doesn't it?" She asked and spoke before he could answer "I had just seen as he killed my parents in cold blood, do you know how many years I spent blaming Howard for that day? Did you ever thought about my reaction upon watching that video? You could have told me and maybe Siberia would have gone differently, why is it that Wanda is allowed to hate me because a bomb that was sold in the black market that had my name on it killed her parents but I am not allowed to hate the man that I did see kill my parents? What makes her different?"

 

"She hasn’t tried to kill you" said Steve and Natasha snorted.

 

"Yeah because Ultron was just her way of saying hello, the only reason why she stopped being in Ultron's side was because she realized that he was going to kill her too, she raped my mind and played into my biggest fear, did you know what I saw in the vision she made me have? I saw you dead at the feet of the alien titan, and with your last breath you told me that I could have done better, I have PTSD, I was vulnerable and she played me, she wanted me dead, but you've always been blinded to her faults, hopefully you were not cheating on me with her" she said harshly, Steve looked down to his feet.

 

"She's just a girl Tasha" he said softly.

 

"A girl that willingly joined Hydra to have me killed, yeap, just a girl" she said and turned around walking back to Peter "You know, you'll be glad to know that we found someone who will take care of her powers, his name is Stephen Strange, you'll like him witchy"

 

"Who is him Stark" asked Romanova speaking for the first time since Natasha had walked in, Natasha looked at the Russian spy and smiled.

 

"Who? Strange? He was a surgeon from New York, really famous guy-"

 

"Not Strange, him" Romanova said pointing at Peter, Natasha smirked.

 

"Oh, he's Star Lord, Guardian of the Galaxy, he and his team will help us fight Thanos when the time comes" she said, Peter smiled and checked his watch.

 

"Honey it’s getting late now and you promised Pepper and Gamora that we would be over for dinner" he said offering his arm, Natasha smiled at him, then addressed the rogues.

 

"Well you've heard my man, its getting late for me, good luck in your trials" she said before Peter gently pulled her out of the cells room leaving a very befuddled team of rogues behind.

 

* * *

 

And so trials came and went, Clint and Natasha were recovered by the new Shield by Coulson under threats and conditions (they were only to advise him and not go out on missions or out of Shield's HQ, say domiciliary arrest), Laura sent Clint the divorce papers in the mail and decided to keep working for Natasha as occasional cook for the inhabitants of the Tower. Sam Wilson had been dishonorably discharged and joined Scott Lang in a high security prison somewhere in the United States territory.

 

Wanda's powers had been successfully removed by Dr. Strange and thus she was moved to be held in an UN approved Prison in Sweden, Steve Rogers had also been dishonorably discharged and had been sent to Wakanda to serve his sentence as some Americans had argued for their Icon, in Wakanda he had been relocated to a small village where he worked for the local shaman helping carrying water for one place to another, Bruce had sent him a basket full of sunscreen as a 'gift'.

 

James Barnes sentence was also the easiest as he had been in the ice, he was to remain in Wakanda, in the ice, for the time being until they found a way to remove his coding and then he would serve the Royal Family as a guard for life.

 

* * *

 

Three years post Siberia, Peter had taken Natasha to space with him, and he showed her Xandar, Knowhere and several other memorable spots from his childhood. They also got married in the Galaxy's equivalent of Vegas and when they made it back to earth Pepper threatened to kill them if they didn't accept to a small ceremony with their families. They had gotten married in the renewed Stark Mansion with Thor officiating their ceremony, as he was a literal god.

 

Seven years after Siberia Thanos tried to attack earth, keyword tried as Earth had been well prepared for his arrival, the Mad Titan didn't made it past the thermosphere as Stark Industries in collaboration with Pym Tech, NASA, Roscosmos and the European Space Agency had developed technologies that helped against Thanos's army. The space cannons were arguably Natasha's favorites as they were the home of her beloved Kronos.

 

With Thanos defeated and everything going back to a semblance of normalcy, Natasha decided to immerse herself fully in the family life, having her firstborn son Marius Quill-Stark ten years after Siberia thanks to Extremis, Marius was followed by Meredith and Anthony. Marius looked just like his father, with his mother's big brown eyes, while Meredith Quill-Stark was mix of her parents, her mother's dark hair and her father's green eyes while little Anthony Quill-Stark looked like a male version of his mother with his father's eyes.

 

* * *

 

As they grew they each decided on their lives, Marius took his father's mantle as Star Lord, traveling back and forth with his own team consisting of Groot, Rocket, Dara (Drax and Mantis's daughter) and Zephyra (Gamora and T'Challa's daughter) and Thora (actually named Fryggdr) while Meredith became the first woman President of the United States at thirty six, being the youngest president to ever hold the office, and Anthony became Iron Man and CEO of Stark Industries when his aunt Pepper stepped down after he turned twenty six.

Peter Parker-Stark revolutionized modern medicine with finding a cure for cancer and other ailments, while Harley Stark launched his own line of Cars and occasionally joined his brother Marius as he liked searching for foreign technologies to make his cars fly; Stark Automobiles became a thing thanks to him. Stella Stark became a professional Ballet dancer along with her girlfriend Lila Barton; they occasionally filled in for the Avengers as Shadow and Artemis. Cassie Lang followed Hope's footsteps and became the New Wasp and Joined the Avengers that were being led by Spider-Man. Within the Avengers Harley was known as The Mechanic, a tribute to Natasha. Nathaniel Barton became Quicksilver after having been terminally ill, Peter Parker along with Bruce, Natasha and Helen Cho had saved Nathaniel's life at a price, he ended up being the fastest man alive, like his namesake Pietro Maximoff had been.

 

* * *

 

Natasha Stark and Peter Quill, after their kids grew, decided to travel across the Galaxy often returning to earth with different souvenirs. For their seventh anniversary she had built him another ship that ever so closely resembled the Milano, even with the cassette player, thanks to the other Guardians indications, Peter had named his newest spaceship The Starkquill as that was the moniker that the Media had chosen for his relationship with Natasha.

* * *

 

Natasha smiled at her husband as she told him that she was pregnant and he lift her up and pressed a kiss to her.

 

"What are we going to call the baby?" He asked once he put her down again.

 

"Marius if its a boy, Meredith if its a girl" she said, Peter pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her hair, Natasha buried her face in Peter's chest and smiled, everything was going to be perfect.


End file.
